Xolette's Redemption
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set at an unwritten point of my story SRCA: Armageddon. Contains slight KH3 spoilers. After fading away following her death at Kairi's hands, Xolette wakes up in an empty void-like world, where she meets two special people.


For the first time for as long as Xolette could remember, she was free.

The freedom had come with a hefty price, of course. Namely being her death. But she figured that after all that she had done, she deserved it.

"Why do you say that?" a voice asked.

Something about the voice that spoke to her sounded familiar, but Xolette waved it off. She had met lots of people, many of whom she had killed, and she couldn't attach names or faces to all of them. But even so, she felt like she had to justify what she had apparently said out loud to the voice.

"Because everything that happened is my fault." Xolette replied.

Turning around, she looked at the owner of the voice and was surprised to see a weird little cat-shaped creature. And standing next to it was what appeared to be a teenage male, except he was dressed in black and even had black wings protruding from his back. Despite their odd appearances, Xolette had a strange feeling that they were much more special than they appeared to be. A small part of herself was also relieved to finally see two other people apart from herself in the world she had found herself in. It was quite empty and void-like, but was also peaceful. The sky was sunny with a few clouds, while the ground below her was nothing but water that she could actually stand and move on as if it was land.

"Huh? W-Who are you?" Xolette asked.

"I'm Chirithy. I act as a sort of "companion" to Keyblade wielders." the cat replied.

"As for me, simply call me TheDisneyFan365. I created the world you lived in, alongside many others." the teenager replied.

Chirithy approached Xolette.

"Are you sure about what you said, Xolette?" Chirithy asked quietly.

Xolette shook her head and fell to her knees. She looked down at her body, which had lost it's solid appearance and now looked like a blue transparent version of herself.

"No. I'm not, Chirithy. I-I don't know what to think anymore." Xolette replied.

"Then I must ask again. Why?" Chirithy asked.

"It's my fault. I caused so many problems. I ruined countless of innocent lives! I destroyed my own world!

I killed people such as Yen Sid! I hurt Kairi, who tried so hard to help me even when I was out for her life! I was even so obsessed with a madman!" Xolette replied.

The girl choked back a few tears.

"It's all my fault!" Xolette sobbed.

A soft chuckle was heard. Xolette glanced up, confused. TheDisneyFan365 was kneeling beside her.

"You really are just like me." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"I... I don't understand. You seem much better than I was." Xolette said, staring at him.

"You are about less than a year old, correct?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"Yeah." Xolette replied warily.

"That means you are still a very young being. Contrary to belief, I do remember what it is like to be as young as you are in terms of sentience. For example, very few people are aware of the fact that I personally blamed myself for every being that's ever existed in the ring of worlds that make up this reality." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"Huh?" Xolette asked in surprise.

"My logic then was simple. I was the first, the one that all my creations came from. If it was not for me, nothing of this reality would exist. If none of the good existed, neither would the bad. Therefore, I was responsible for the problems of the world." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Xolette shook her head.

"There's no way that you could have known that such terrible problems would happen! There's no reason to blame you! You're keeping everyone alive and existing!" Xolette said.

"And yet, you are doing the same thing. Blaming yourself for something you had no control over. I know of everything that's happened in this reality, including the darkness that took control of your body." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Xolette froze, staring at the space between the outline where her shoes would have been. TheDisneyFan365 walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Do you understand, Xolette? None of this was your fault." TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"I... I guess." Xolette replied uncertainly, pressing her face against his clothing.

She suddenly realized something and her eyes widened.

"The darkness! What happened to it?" Xolette asked.

She looked around frantically, as if expecting to see it.

"It is gone. The was a parasite that used it's host's body, not a true soul. When Kairi destroyed your body, it was completely obliterated. The darkness was the only Xolette people knew, not the well-meaning soul that is now standing in front of me." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

He sat down on a block of water, which didn't seem to soak into his clothing. Xolette sat down beside him and then hesitantly laid her head on his lap. The male smiled down at her as he stroked her formerly-white hair in a comforting gesture.

"You did your best. I know what you are capable of. Kairi was able to defeat you too... and only partly because she had the skill. You had gained some control over yourself, and you forced the darkness to hold back. You have a good soul... and I am proud of you." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Xolette blinked back a tear and looked up.

"DisneyFan365? I... I'm sorry about everyone. Kairi, Hayner, Pence..." Xolette started to say.

"They've already forgiven you. Kairi knew it wasn't really you. And while they do have Olette back with them, Hayner and Pence felt sorry for you when they were informed of your situation. This is true for all of the other souls that the darkness took." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Xolette looked back down at her transparent appearance.

"I never got to say goodbye to Hayner and Pence. I never got to apologize to them." Xolette whispered.

She was silent for a few moments.

"The others... I'm dead, right?" Xolette asked.

"Yes, but there is still a chance that you could return to the physical world. However, that'd be either if Olette was to lose her heart again, or if you were to be placed in a vessel. Until then, you'll have to remain here permanently. But let us not speak of that for right now. Would you like to meet your family?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"My family?" Xolette asked in confusion.

"Your Somebody, and therefore your mother, was Olette. She reformed shortly after your demise, and is alive and well. Your "technical" mother, Olette's mother Jessica, is also alright and alive. However, you are one of my creations, are you not?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

Xolette stared at him.

"That makes you my daughter. And you do have other family that would not mind meeting you. Your grandparents, for instance." TheDisneyFan365 explained.

"Would they really accept me?" Xolette asked.

"They will." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Xolette was still uncertain.

"What... what about my name? I feel like it symbolizes how I was when I was corrupted. But at the same time, I don't want to take Olette's name." Xolette asked.

"That is your decision. I do not mind if you wish to keep the name 'Xolette'. And I will not resent you for that. However, if there is another name that you wish to use, then you may use that." TheDisneyFan365 asked.

Xolette was silent for a few moments.

"I can really keep it?" Xolette asked, her voice longing.

TheDisneyFan365 smiled.

"You may keep it. But come now, it's a long journey to the other side." TheDisneyFan365 replied

He gently pushed the girl off, stood up, and held out one hand. Chirithy did the same

"We shall show you the way." Chirithy said.

Xolette grasped both hands in her own, and the three walked off to their fate.


End file.
